1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door locking mechanisms and, more particularly, to a lock for lockingly engaging one door slidable relative to another door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional door locking mechanisms for securely locking slidable doors are known in the art. Such mechanisms normally secure a sliding door relative to a door frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,675, issued to Isenberg, teaches a sliding door lock with a base arm and a second arm pivotally connected to the base arm. The arms extend from a folded to an unfolded position within a channel of the door frame to secure a slidable door against the door frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,838, issued to Brakensiek, teaches a sliding door lock with a base member attached to an upper edge of a door frame and a leaf member pivotally connected to the base member. The leaf member pivots about a horizontal axis relative to the base member to create an abutting stop and prevents a slidable door from opening.
A shortcoming of the prior art is the relative complexity of standard door locking mechanisms and their attendant cost of construction.